


Triumph Will Be Ours

by AssassinNumber9



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adult Themes, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - War, Angst, Children RWBY, Clover Ebi-centric, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating will change, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, This is about the adults
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinNumber9/pseuds/AssassinNumber9
Summary: A high buzzing rang in Clover’s head, completely out of it, as he received his stars. Many called him lucky, questioned how, despite the fact that he didn’t even have enough years on him for this responsibility, he was unanimously given this position. And honestly, he himself wasn’t even sure, for he believed there were many, many other more capable soldiers for this position - the eldest of former King Nicolas Schnee’s sons for example - but it was awarded to him and he would forever question it in the silence of his own mind.Finally, the buzzing stopped for a second, allowing the brunette to hear the final words of his promotion. “Congratulations, General Clover Ebi. We wish you the best of luck in your future expeditions. May you find victory and success in this war.”
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue: In Luck's Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this story will not just be smut! Although I will add some in the future, I will make sure those chapters are completely optional and can be skipped just in case you are here for the story. It has been quite awhile since I wrote a story like this and I hope to see this one through until the end. I have a few original characters that may appear, but they will have minor rolls. The only bigger ones will be the Ebi gang for obvious reasons. Anyway, I really hope you all like this. I was unsure of this first chapter at first but am really proud of the results! Enjoy!
> 
> ~Assassin Number 9

_“Clover, there’s no way you’re serious.”_

_“I’m going to be sent in anyways, Kathleen. I might as well go now.”_

_“What the hell are you talking about you ‘might as well go now’? Yeah, if that’s the case I may as well just drop dead right here! What’s the point of living through the obstacles of life when you can just die now, huh?!”_

_“Kat! You know what I mean!”_

_“Do I? Do I know what you mean, Clover? You’re standing here telling me that you are_ willingly _going to fight in this dumbass war when you could stay home for at least a few more months before offering your life up on a_ silver fucking platter _?! You have family, Cloves. Did you forget about me and the rest of our_ fucking family _?!”_

_“Kathleen.”_

_“Don’t you dare start with that whispery shit unless it’s to ask for forgiveness!”_

_“Kathleen.”_

_“Shut the fuck up!” Silence took over the two arguing. Crickets had been scared off, their songs no more. Owls had grown quiet. “Clover, do you even realize what you’re saying?” Kathleen stood there as tears threatened to run down her cheeks, green staring into green as she looked into her older brother’s eyes. Their other siblings had left the house to go see a movie with tickets that Clover had bought for them, his way of getting them away from this conversation - and he was thankful that it had worked._

_Taking a deep breath, the eldest child replied calmly, “How can I call myself a soldier if I abandon those who most need me? I know you will be fine without me. Atlas just lost their second in command. James needs me right now more than ever. I need you to listen to me when I say that I have_ no choice _. I’m not going to just sit here and do nothing while I wait for the inevitable, Kathleen - and there’s no reason you should either, because parting is going to be difficult no matter when it happens.”_

_He didn’t even have to finish before the water came streaming down his sister’s face. He watched her as she buried her face in her hands, knees buckling beneath her and sending her to kneel on the floor while her sobbing became audible. Clover simply got on his knees in front of her, bringing her into a sad embrace as circles were being rubbed on her back, stray tears wetting the shoulder of his jacket. He leaned back to look at her once more. “I’m leaving in a few days. But for now, just keep this a secret until I figure out the best way to break the news to the younger ones. I don’t want to leave you guys behind, but there is no other option. I would much rather fight and hold the lines with the knowledge and ensurance of your safety than stay here and risk the enemy breaking through our defenses.”_

_Clover lovingly brought his thumb up to the corner of his kin’s eye, makeup staining his skin. He gave a small smile, trying to comfort her. “I just need you to be strong. I’ll come back. I promise.”_

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

A high buzzing rang in Clover’s head, completely out of it, as he received his stars. Many called him lucky, questioned how, despite the fact that he didn’t even have enough years on him for this responsibility, he was unanimously given this position. And honestly, he himself wasn’t even sure, for he believed there were many, many other more capable soldiers for this position - the eldest of former King Nicolas Schnee’s sons for example - but it was awarded to him and he would forever question it in the silence of his own mind.

Finally, the buzzing stopped for a second, allowing the brunette to hear the final words of his promotion. “Congratulations, General Clover Ebi. We wish you the best of luck in your future expeditions. May you find victory and success in this war.” The clapping that followed nearly made him pass out; it seemed so loud. There were government officials, leaders, soldiers in the room with him, all eyes on his newly granted five star status. That fact was overwhelming. Never had he imagined something like this to happen.

He had only been back in action for a little less than a year. He had told his family and left for the military only a week after, calling former General James Ironwood himself to inform of his return as even the most official letter would not reach him in a decent amount of time. Everything seemed to be going exactly as planned as Vale and Atlas claimed triumph after triumph in their attempt to cease Mistral’s endless amount of pawns.

However, the Battle of Kuroyuri, believed to be the battle to end it all, gave way to a possible Mistral conquest as General James Ironwood, marching head high into danger, was caught in a gruesome explosion, killing everyone within a large radius of it. He had miraculously survived but was now in and out of consciousness after having half his flesh and bone replaced with metal, thus was the causation to Clover being named General of the Atlas Military.

He couldn’t clearly remember the moment they informed him of the news, just as he will never be able to clearly remember what happened when he was officially named. It was as if he was black out drunk, stumbling through these meetings and paperwork and lists of new duties being granted to him. He had no idea what the hell was going on. It was all so confusing, like a newborn trying to piece together words for the first time in their lives. It was just so _overwhelming_.

Abruptly, the thoughts were thrown out of his mind when a hand clapped him on his back. Jade eyes slowly slid to the source. “You look like you just seen a ghost, Clover! Lighten up a little! You just made history!” Elm exclaimed, pint of draft beer in hand.

“Yeah, Captain!” Marrow soon joined - _ah, I wish that nickname was true._ The young soldier’s face contorted in slight confusion, catching his mistake. “Er, sorry, General.” _No, I’m still Captain. I don’t want to be General._

“This is truly an exhilarating moment for you. This moment should be preserved,” Vine added.

“Yeah, come on, Ebi! There’s no time to waste when there’s alcohol to be drunk! To hell with troubles!” the shortest one told him, readying her glass for a toast after forcing one into the hands of the new General of the Army. Harriet stood atop a chair, foot triumphantly placed on the backrest as if she were a pirate on a ship. Wasn’t that frowned upon? Should he stop her? What was he even planning to do to stop this damn war? “Let’s all raise a toast, shitheads! To the new General, Mister Clover Fucking Ebi, and his lucky ass that is sure to free us from this wretched hell! To Ebi!”

“To Ebi!” Music blared, nearly splitting Clover’s head before he even officially started his new position. He felt as if he had taken a bullet to the skull, his head throbbed so excruciatingly. He was about to throw up. He feigned a smile as he pretended to drink the liquor in his cup before excusing himself to the bathroom. It almost felt as if the world was spinning around him, but he remained steady so as to not worry his army.

It was as though it had taken an hour to get to the restroom. He was surprised he didn’t break the door with how hard he thought he opened it, but it may have not been all too forceful as he didn’t even hear it hit the doorstop. His now numb legs scrambled towards the handicap stall where he rushed to the toilet, falling to his knees and vomiting contents he wasn’t aware of having in his stomach. It tasted awful as it came up, worse than usual, a bitterness so fowl it would have melted through the floor if he hadn’t made it to the shitter.

It was almost as if his stomach was the bermuda triangle trying to return everything that had been lost in it by spewing it out at once Clover was retching so continuously. After ten minutes, everything had finally stopped. The brunette was pathetically kneeling on the floor, hands grasping a toilet that had probably not been cleaned in a disgusting amount of time for dear life, and gasping in every air molecule he could in deep, rapid breaths while his heart pounded, trying to break from its cage, and sweat ran as a waterfall down his forehead and handsome face. His body was shaking.

“You need to calm down in there, boy scout. You’re going to give yourself a fucking seizure if you don’t, and I would much rather get drunk at the expense of your ‘ _honorable promotion’_ than have to drag your ass back to your room because you can’t handle some stress. How the fuck are you going to take down an army if you can’t handle the mere idea of trying to do so? Now unlock this fucking door before I break it down, and the handicaps won’t be able to have privacy. Not that they do anyway,” a low, gravelly voice called out from behind the stall door.

Clover tried to collect himself, at least to the point where he could formulate a response. “It’s,” he gagged, insides still wanting to chuck out everything within. “It’s unlocked.” With that, the door slowly creaked open, revealing an equally looking low and gravelly man behind it. In his hand, he held a glass with brown soda. The lanky male, tall and messily handsome, leaned against the stall divider as he reached out the cup in offering. “Drink it. It’ll help.”

Green eyes examined his face and the soda with a perplexed look, causing a disgruntled and slightly annoyed sigh to leave plush lips surrounded by stubble. “It’s just some fucking cola, soldier boy. Just drink it. It won’t help with the taste of your stomach acid, but it will help it at least settle some. Trust me. I would’ve brought you a clear soda, but this was what they had. Now drink. Don’t let this whole ‘new general’ thing get to your head. You’re still taking orders, just not by anyone in the military.”

Clover nodded pitifully as he finally took the beverage and gulped a few mouthfuls down. Oddly enough, it helped. He had always heard the lemon lime pop trick but never knew that cola had the same effect. Handing it back to the stranger, he said his thanks, head dropping until his chin reached his chest. He wiped his face and rubbed his tear soaked eyes. “Does anyone else know I’m in here?”

He lifted his head to see beautiful dusty red eyes staring at him with almost what seemed like sympathy, almost as if this completely unfamiliar man understood exactly what he was going through. Clover simply watched as the other diverted his eyes a moment, aiming them towards the ground, and shook his head. “Too busy taking advantage of an excuse to drink. Those lower ranks don’t exactly get very many luxuries like that now do they?” The stranger then sat down beside him, cross legged with his arms lazily leaning on his knees.

 _At least, this man isn’t a new recruit. Now,_ that _would be embarrassing. I wonder what rank he is. Wait-_ Clover began in his head before his thoughts were stopped as his focus landed upon the other’s chest, bearing five stars. His stare darted toward the man’s shoulder - Vale. _Is he...the General of the Vale army? This guy, who looks like the prey of an overly, tough acting teen gang? Him, the General of the Vale army? He couldn’t be._

“What? Why are you staring at me like that? It’s creeping me out, kid.”

“You- Are you Vale’s general?”

“Yeah, why? Don’t think I look high and mighty enough to lead an army? No offense, kid, but I’m not the one clinging to a shit-stained toilet filled with vomit right now,” the other general stated with a mocking tone, yet it was still somehow understanding. Clover now knew why.

“This-this is embarrassing.”

“It’s natural.”

“So you’ve done this?”

“Many times. Just have to deal with it. I knew the second they stood you in front of that crowd that you were going to race here in a matter of seconds. I bet that whole toast and cheering shit didn’t help you either,” the elder told him with his arms crossed. “Those lucky bastards don’t even realize how good they have it. They’re not the ones with the weight of every single lost life on their shoulders.”

“Yeah,” Clover quietly agreed, once again aiming his attention to the ground. The atmosphere was silent for a bit, both of them relishing in this unexpected peace as they could hear the music playing in the background. “I’m surprised nobody has come in for a piss yet.”

“They can’t. I asked for the keys. The ladies room has stalls; they can use that if they’re about to piss their pants. Not my problem.”

“Heh, did you use your position to gain private access to this shitty bathroom?”

“No, I used yours as it seemed as though you needed the privacy. As I said, I’ve done this many times before. I know how overwhelming this all is. I remember the day that Oz gave me my position. I wasn’t kidding about that seizure thing, you know. Stress fucks people up. Glynda found me an hour later after calling every bar in a twenty mile radius to see if I was there. Ended up being rushed to the hospital right after it, because my head was bleeding so badly from the fall.”

“I guess I should be grateful then.”

“Be whatever you want. I don’t care if you are or not. Either way, we’re going to have to end this bullshit chaos together, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, you have a family?”

“Yeah.”

“Tell them about your promotion yet?”

“No.”

“Good. Don’t.” Once again, the bathroom grew dead silent. Clover studied his colleague closely, no jest had been even hinted at in his demeanor. What did he mean? Why shouldn’t he tell his family? “All it’s going to do is cause both them and you more stress. Trust me; it’s better this way.”

The younger one examined his new acquaintance. His gaze fell upon the other’s left hand, which held no band upon his ring finger. “I’ll assume you have a family then.” He watched as the stranger nodded. “Did you tell them?”

There was a moment of hesitation as if this highly esteemed soldier was having doubts about telling him this, but that bit of reluctance must have been sidestepped as those plush lips continued once more. “Yeah, I did. I don’t have a wife or children, so if I die nobody can claim my life insurance I get from the military. I do, however, have a brother in law as well as two young nieces, the prides of my life those two little shits are.” A soft chuckle echoed off the tiled room. “God, their dad was so pissed at me when he heard the news. He had just lost his second wife, my best friend, to the war after she had left to trade some goods with a town about thirty miles west. She never came back.”

“So when I told him that I had been promoted, he was steaming. He had wanted me to retire after his wife passed. I was the only one he had left. My sister could be leading the other fucking army as far as we know. The girls were devastated too when I told them that I wouldn’t be back for a while. I didn’t say anything like ‘if I came back’ or anything like that, but kids are certainly smarter than what most think. After their mom left, they kind of just naturally picked up the idea of death, and god I wish they hadn’t. That’s something that you need to learn later on in life not when you’re supposed to be arguing about which fucking toy they each get to play with.”

Clover glanced over at the red-eyed warrior. He had his head resting against the same stall wall he had been leaning on earlier. His eyes stared straight in cogitation. Somehow, the brunette finally found the strength to move away from the disgusting toilet and sat beside who he could now assume was his friend, if not that his ally. “My sister was so pissed off too when I told her that I was coming back. Just barely over two years ago, I wouldn’t get out of my damn bed I was so depressed and shaken from my time in the fight prior to that. I don’t even think that they cared how mentally stable I was at the time of my return. James let me come back, because the need was so great. I just hope they didn’t make a mistake making me general.”

“James wouldn’t have cared even _if_ the need wasn’t great. I knew him personally. I was surprised to hear that he even _had_ a heart. Even if you are unsure, I’m glad they chose you. I was told of your past accomplishments when they informed me of giving you the title. Although I just met you and just saw you throwing chunks in a very questionable toilet, I can tell you’re going to do some good.”

The comment made the Ebi laugh. “Right, about that. If you could forget you ever saw that, I would really appreciate it. I don’t want to be known as the ‘Shit Clinging General’ whether I win glory for my country or not.”

“Can’t promise anything for sure, boy scout. Sounds like a whole bunch of fun stories for the future kiddos.”

“Fine, then I’ll let those same kiddos know that the great “Soft, Plushy Vale General’ couldn’t help but get the keys to a bathroom to give that same ‘Shit Clinging General’ some privacy before telling stories of his own shit clinging adventures.”

“Fuck off. I regret helping you.”

“So, you know who I am, but I’m not very familiar with the Vale army to be completely frank.”

“The name’s Qrow. Qrow Branwen.”

“Well, it is lovely to meet you. If I had my beer, I would toast to a long, hopeful friendship.”

“But alas, you don’t. No sap today.”

“Maybe tomorrow.”

“Maybe.”

  
  



	2. Lucky to Be in Your Presence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted this chapter to be much longer when I first began writing it. However, I believe that this truly sets the scene. As you will see, this world of Remnant is a bit different. Semblances do not exist, but aura and Grimm do. Also, the Gods of Light and Dark also will be a part of it, but they are not the only gods to exist. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Clover scanned the enormous and exquisite hallways of the Atlesian castle, minty eyes gleaming underneath the numerous intricate chandeliers that adorned the ceilings. Paintings of the royal family wreathed the white walls while the bottom to top windows on his right looked upon the königreich*. The snow tipped mountains stood proud behind the cityscape, acting as guards for the people of Atlas - one of the gifts from the Goddess of Protection when the hero Schnee had saved this land in her honor thousands of years ago. Such was the reason why the Schnee lineage continued in its rule over the Sky Nation as well as the reason for its vast military status in this world of remnants, for this country truly was Protection’s Pinnacle.

His footsteps echoed through the empty passageways, shoulders square and bearing quintessential, steps as heavy as the responsibility he carried upon his shoulders.  _ As Atlas General, you must be the incarnate of preservation, conservation, security, and immunity. If one does not embody such characteristics in such a prestigious and vital role, we, the entire königreich, are nothing but delusionists, so I suggest you engrave those words, those  _ necessities, _ into your brain.  _ And oh, that mass was barely manageable, but he had to endure it. He was given this honor, chosen to be the one to carry this burden, so he alone would be the one to do it. His king, Jacques Schnee I, had appointed him as the weight bearer, and he alone shall fill that role. Every single life lost was on his hands, on his conscience, on his very being, and he was aware of his liability.

The rattles of his numerous stars, badges, pins, and ribbons rang even louder than his footsteps, each a symbol of his heroism, accomplishments yet at the same time his failures and cowardice. If Clover were to have his way, he would be rid of more than half, if not all, of his awards, claiming he had no authority to wear them, to look at them, to even  _ think  _ about them. Four years ago, he had been bedridden due to his mental state, too hysterical to even leave the house. He had once even sat in the bathtub while his fingers may just as well have been raisins for over three hours before his sister had had to drag his naked ass out of the water to keep from any damage to his skin. It must have been insulting to the army that someone that  _ pathetic  _ was to see them into battle, to see them into  _ triumph.  _ What fools they were to believe that someone so weak-willed was to succeed in such a task.

Yet, here the general was, pursuing ever forward with no tail between his legs. He was here in the most extravagant castle in the world with no need for any maid or butler to lead him through this absolute maze. After having been a figurehead for two years, he knew every single twist and turn in the high palace better than he did his own home in which he had not stepped foot in since before his return to this hell, a privilege only the most highly regarded could obtain.

Spotting the enormous doors to the throne room, he approached after picking his pocket watch from his chest pocket to ensure he was not even a second late, slowly creeping them open so as to not startle any guards inside even if they did know of his scheduled visit. The brunette stepped into the room, receiving several salutes from the men stationed at the moment. None had even seemed to bat an eyelid at his arrival.

The throne room was even more immaculate than the rest of the castle. The throne itself was decorated with all kinds of jewels and dust crystals at the end of a tall staircase leading up to it. Behind it were statues of the dozens of weapons used by the previous kings and queens beneath their custom crowns, all fit for their individual taste. Hung on the walls were gigantic flags with Atlas’s emblem - the snowflake.

Clover’s eyes slid up. Upon the throne sat the Atlesian king, King Jacques, who had inherited both the throne and the Schnee name through marriage. He had been king now for a decade, and yet there were still uprisings and rebellions occurring inside their borders. Such was the reason why Clover was here in Atlas rather than in Mistral, where the War of Remnant raged on. Such was the reason why Clover was no longer assisting in the fight for worldwide peace but instead dealing with domestic affairs that could be solved in a moment’s notice if the man at the top would only listen to his followers. Such was the reason why Clover held absolute no respect for this man.  _ “You’re still taking orders, just not by anyone in the military.” _ Unfortunate, he had to keep up this act of false loyalty.

The previously black-haired Jacques had taken on every bit of what the Schnee’s blood held. He had dyed his hair white, wore blue contact lenses, even dyed his mustache and eyebrows that same snow color - all an attempt to convince himself of actual royal lineage. It was all a farce though. Every single thing he tried to show the people he was, he was not. The man had spoken out against any wrongdoings of the faunus, yet still on the property was a menagerie of those ‘subhumans’ as he called them behind closed doors. He had ‘proved’ himself to the people by shedding ‘his’ blood in battle, even though he had no scar upon his skin. The ones who had truly guarded Atlas walls were his slaves, dirt on the bottom of his shoe, and the surviving ones he had tied up and killed to scatter among the bodies to make it seem as though he was a sole survivor. He was truly disgusting, but he was loved among the Atlesian aristocrats.

Clover was the only one aware of this truth, for he had once been assigned to see the queen to her bedchambers for her safety after she had drunk herself nearly to death. He had been surprised that she had even been conscious, let alone alive. Willow had mumbled to him continuously in a drunken stupor, words unable to fully leave her lips. However, she had changed when he had finally gotten her to her large canopy bed. Her drooping figure once again stood as any royal would once the door closed. The general could still remember her light giggle as the revelation of her not actually having drank anything set in.

_ “I had Klein lock our cellar. I wanted to see Winter off and remember it,”  _ the woman had explained softly. It had been the day that their eldest daughter officially joined in the warfare, as well as officially losing her status as heiress to the throne. Clover knew, because he had been the one to give Winter her title.  _ “Those bottles were just filled with water and grape juice. I knew that my husband would make you errand boy for a little while if I had been inebriated, allowing me the chance to speak with you privately. He never allows me any privacy unless I am out of it, you know? Truly is deplorable how the true royal cannot even speak one-on-one with a general she helped select. But all that is irrelevant right now, I must inform you of something as James was unable to tell you before your promotion.” _

This man before him was nothing but a fraud - someone who claimed to be honorable, chivalrous, and valiant but was nothing other than an oppressor. And yet, here the soldier was having to listen to every will of this fake and pretending to feel honored in doing so.

“Good morning, General Ebi. I heard that the rebellion to the west was eradicated. I see that I made no mistake in assigning you to the task. Congratulations.” Yes, congratulations for taking the lives of innocent men who just wanted to be treated as they once were before Nicolas VII had passed.

“Thank you, Your Majesty. I am glad to be of service.” The brunette watched as a smirk grazed the face of the king, small enough to show no imperfections in his face.

“Of course. Now, are you aware of why I called you here other than to give my praise to your recent accomplishments?

“No, Your Majesty. I would not dare to question any reason for having the honor of appearing before you,” Clover lied as he put his hands behind his back, crossing his left index and middle fingers. None of the soldiers batted an eyelid.

“Of course. I would expect nothing less of you, General.” The room grew silent only for a second before the ruler began to speak once more. “The reason I called you here is to discuss our place in the current war. It seems that Vale is doing quite well without us.” Clover’s eyes widened.  _ Wait, is he saying-  _ “Now, I know what you must be thinking. There should be no reason for us to rejoin in the fight. Allow the barbarians to be barbarians and leave them to their own matters.”

Clover watched as Jacques sighed, irritated. The king’s pale hand reached up to rub his eyes and grab the bridge of his nose. “However, Argus got caught in the crossfire after Mistral had sent one of their generals to invade the base we had there to protect the people. As a result, King Ozpin wrote to me for reinforcements, seeing this as an opportunity and excuse for Atlas to reenter the war. The council agreed with the Vale king that it was time we ended the bloodshed.”

_ Does he  _ actually  _ think that we should just continue to sit by as innocents lose their lives?  _

“So, you will be meeting with General Qrow Branwen to discuss tactics that will help cease the conflict in two months time.”

“Two months time?”

“Yes, you will be meeting with him in two months. Is that enough time for you? By all means, please tell me if you would like to be stationed here for longer. I don’t exactly see this matter as urgent. I need you here, after all. What would you like me to tell King Ozpin? Four months? Half a year?”

“Sir, do you not value the lives that are being taken this very second because of our backs being turned? Our military is not needed here in Atlas. I’m sure the people of Mantle feel the same way. I would like to turn that two months into two weeks. I want all of my able bodied men stationed to assist Vale however way they can within the month.”

“Are you saying that this war is a  _ priority _ to you?”

“Your Highness, please excuse my bluntness, but the Atlas military is a symbol of safety for the entire world. This kingdom is the Pinnacle of Protection for a reason. Our goddess bestowed upon us this responsibility, and we must uphold it. What are we then if we continue to allow unarmed men, women, and children to die at the hands of the selfish? This role has been engraved in every Atlesian’s blood since birth. We, as a people, must complete this task.” Clover let those words hang in the air.  _ This  _ was the reason he had been given the role of general, not to see the queen to her bedchambers, not to get rid of those who had good reason to revolt against the king. No, his purpose for being here, for raising his weapon, was to end this madness, this unnecessary carnage sweeping the world.

The man could feel his body reject the instinct to quiver beneath the cold glare of the man before him. The guards had finally begun to show emotion as a result of the disagreement between the two, some of the elder soldiers seemed to bear proud smiles on their faces. Was this how James ran everything? Was this how he was able to get  _ anything  _ done? Was Jacques Schnee  _ afraid  _ to see what would happen if one opposed the one who  _ truly earned  _ the right to call themselves leader?

Clover’s expression hardened, showing that he was indeed serious in the fact that  _ he  _ was going to stop this nonsense once and for all. After six years,  _ he  _ would grant Remnant the peace it truly deserved. “I will schedule a war meeting with General Branwen in two weeks,” he repeated sternly. “If this war is not done within the next year, by all means call us back, but I beg you to allow me to  _ actually  _ prove my worth as the leader of the finest damn army in history! Just for this one year, I want no restraints. The council has no say. You have no say. I am the one alone who bears the burden of the men, every single life, we lose. Your name can therefore not be tainted in any way.” Those fake blue eyes continued to glare at him, almost in analyzation, consideration. Clover Ebi would be the one to take all the backfire of this decision. There was nothing to lose except for some replaceable pawns. 

“Alright,” Jacques began after what seemed to Clover like an eternity. “I shall grant you your freedom in your orders for the year, no less no more. You will continue to send reports to my council and me, but that is all you must do. After your year is up and if the war is still marching on, the entire army  _ will  _ be called back and  _ will not  _ rejoin the war. I don’t care what we lose so long as the capitol is fine. Do you understand, General Ebi?”

“Understood, Your Highness. I will carry every weight I need to. I just need for you to trust me.”

“My trust is not needed. Luck, however, is another story, and hopefully you shall have her with you at your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> königreich - German for kingdom. This term will be used by Atlesians in regard to Atlas.


	3. Wish to be Granted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of doing my homework. That's okay. Enjoy!

“How the _fuck_ did you pull this off?”

“King Jacques actually allowed this?”

“I can’t believe it.”

“But, we only have a year?”

Clover sat, tall and square, in the plush, red velvet chair in the large living room of the mansion he had been gifted by the aristocrats for his birthday. The scent of luxury champagne and strawberry daiquiri roamed the air around the most elite of Atlas’s military. The fire cackled as silence befell the atmosphere after news of their “freedom” had been announced by the general. The brunette sighed after taking a sip of his liquor, “Yes, Vine, we only have a year to end this war before we’re called back. The only reason we’re allowed to do this is because I’ll be the one to take full responsibility for whatever happens to our soldiers.” Clover looked straight ahead, head tilted slightly towards the ground. His hand began to quake anxiously as he tried to calm himself down.

On the couch to his left sat Marrow and Harriet with Elm leaning against the wall beside the fireplace and Vine sat in the chair across from him. They had been the first to find out, except for the council who were caught completely off guard after they had been called for an emergency meeting to be told that they were to have nothing to do with what orders were enforced in the war. The general’s leg began to bounce as he aimed his attention back up to his closest subordinates, “A message has been sent to Qrow to schedule a war meeting in two weeks. I want whoever’s able to be on aircrafts towards Mistral by Monday.”

“Monday? That’s only three days away! Are you fucking mad?! We’re supposed to break the news to the entire military that we’ll be reentering the war, get them ready to deploy, and have them equipped to help Vale within three days?! How the hell are we-”

“We don’t have time, Harriet! If we can’t end this useless, fucking bloodshed by next year, who the fuck knows what will happen!” Clover yelled, standing from his spot to look down into the short woman’s pink eyes. She huffed in response, crossing her arms over her chest. “Vale needs us more than ever, and if we just sit here on our asses doing nothing but _this_ ,” he motioned towards the alcohol they were indulging themselves in, something that the ones caught in the fight were sure to not remember, “then thousands of more people lose their lives for nothing but greed! Their blood is on _our_ hands for not helping! I’d be surprised if they didn’t already fucking hate us for leaving them to rot!”

“Clover, let’s just calm-”

“I will not calm down until this damn conflict is over with! _I_ was the one they chose to cease this struggle! _I_ was the one called to lead those who suffer to peace! _I was the one who took James’s spot even with no fucking merit at all!”_ The buff male kicked the table beside his chair in anger, glass being sent to crash onto the hardwood floor and liquor to spill like the blood of the allies they left behind.

The others simply watched as their former captain took deep breaths to simmer his anger. This was probably the very first time they had ever heard him get so heated, let alone show any violence because of it. Marrow’s tail would have been behind his legs if he had been standing. The others simply stared as the only sounds that echoed were the heavy breathing and the crackling flames.

Elm finally spoke after a few minutes of stillness. “Clover is right, Hare. Every minute we waste is another life lost. Let’s just be glad that we finally have the chance to stop the fighting, especially with no limits on what we can do from the council or the king. I personally think that this is the best case scenario.” All eyes went towards the medium-skinned soldier as she chugged the rest of her champagne down. “Just think, we might even be able to see our families again. With the war over and having a part of ending it, I’m sure we would be getting quite the hefty monthly paychecks after we retire too. And hell, I’m for sure in if that means next year.”

“Yes, but Clover,” Vine began, gaining the attention of the once again cool headed commander. “I hope you realize that the king will no doubt take credit for any victories we claim. I know you said that you will bear all the burdens, but I highly doubt he’ll allow your name to be praised without his own being in the picture. There’s no winning for you.”

An omniscient sigh escaped tan lips. “I know,” Clover began. “I don’t care. As long as lives are saved and men can return to their families unscathed, I’m happy. I don’t need fame so long as I know that I was a part of their freedom. Now then,” he paused as he poured himself a new glass as his had been broken in the crash. “I did not invite all of you here for you guys to rain on my parade and question my decision. I very well know the potential consequences of rejoining the War of Remnant, and we can begin getting the army ready tomorrow as well as sending officers out for draftings. However, I do believe that we have reason, while it may be very little, to celebrate. This war _is_ on its way to ending, and we shall be the ones to see to that future. So, I propose a toast.” The others reluctantly raised their glasses. “To having the possibility to save the world.”

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

_To Qrow,_

_The time has finally come for us to meet once again, my friend. King Jacques has granted me one year without any limitations on my command for me to assist you in ending the bloodshed. I propose we have our first war meeting on the seventh of Lady Luck’s Moon. Until then, I will send troops to your aid as soon as possible. I hope this letter finds you in good health. I have longed for this day that I finally set out to achieve the goal we both share, to make good on the promise we made to each other two years ago in that shitty bathroom where we had first officially met as I have longed for the day to fight side by side with you, ready to give up our lives for tranquility. I cannot wait to see you again, my fluffy little crow._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Shit-Clinging General, Clover_

✤✤✤✤✤✤✤✤

The sprinkling of the shower played in the background as Clover undressed in front of the mirror, eyes following the massive scar sweeping his broad and muscular chest that had sent him home four years ago. He reached a calloused hand up to stroke down it, almost as if to wipe both it and the memories away for the quite possibly one millionth time since he had first been able to touch it without having a mental breakdown. The scar was as clear as day, in the shape of a ragged diamond. _Disgusting,_ Clover would think every time he took his shirt off. He had never found it in him to accept the fact that this was now a part of who he was, even after all this time.

His bare footsteps echoed off the tan tiled walls around him. He pondered on stopping the water and just taking a bath, but he didn’t have the time. So, after removing his bottoms, he felt the cold spray coat his body. Goosebumps formed as his body protested the low temperature of the water, but it was the only way he could truly wake up in the morning. The soldier felt his brown tuft fall onto his forehead when his head moved underneath the stream, fingers straining through the knots while rubbing in fresh smelling shampoo. Each muscle quickly woke under the pricks of water, losing all tiredness from his lack of rest when he let the shower coat his face.

It was only a couple minutes that he was cleaning himself, having quite the list of duties to fulfill that day. He was to fly to Mistral today, to see the carnage of the war and plan on how to end it. Qrow had quickly replied with his usual informal type letters. _About goddamn time,_ was all it read, earning quite the chuckle from both Clover and James who had finally woken from his coma just a few days prior. “Typical Qrow. I swear I’ll bend over and lick his boots clean the day he is actually serious for once,” Ironwood had jested that day.

It made him recall how Qrow had once said that he was surprised to hear that Ironwood had a heart. It seemed to him that the two were on better terms than what he let on. What was the term? _Tsundere?_ He had kept his curiosity contained, however, not wanting to stress the weak half-metal former general who was just now catching up on everything that had occurred the past two years. Clover would be lying if he said he didn’t feel pleased with himself when James had expressed his contentment of Clover sticking up to the king to get results. “That takes some serious balls, Ebi. It took me about half a damn decade to work up the courage to put my foot down, and you did that in half the time. You’re going to do some real good; I hope you know, soldier.” Qrow had said the same thing. He hoped they were right.

Clover wasn’t sure why he was being so fastidious about his appearance today, making sure all evidence of stubble was gone, a subtle scent of cologne surrounding him, even making sure his boots were shined as well as clean medals and pins upon a flawless uniform. Even for him, this was being a bit overboard, but it just felt right. Even though it was just Qrow he was meeting with. After making sure he looked like the perfect figurehead, he made his way out the door, guns and his harpoon-fishing pole Kingfisher (which had indeed not gone unmade fun of by Qrow - “Who the hell brings a fishing pole to a gunfight?”) strapped to his hip. _2:23 - perfect timing._ A limousine pulled up in front of the gates of his home at 2:30 am exactly, just as planned.

The chauffeur exited the driver’s seat and opened the door for the chief, who nodded his head in thanks, after handing him the tall black coffee he ordered. “Good morning, Winter. I hope you slept well,” he greeted the white haired woman sat across from him. His four immediate subordinates had already been sent to Vale to discuss tactics and strategies with King Ozpin, so it was Executive Officer Schnee who was to accompany him to the war meeting (which was definitely _not_ going to go over well with his friend as it had been made _crystal_ clear that the Vale general and King Schnee’s eldest daughter were _not_ on good terms.

“As well as I could knowing I’d have to see that drunken deadbeat today, I suppose,” she responded with obvious distaste in her voice after saluting her superior. Clover honestly hated when people saw him more as a rank than a person, but he knew that Winter was bound to never change that habit no matter how many times he told her she could quit. It never ceased to make him laugh though that she was just as stubborn as the rumors said. “You said the meeting was at nine, no?”

The brunette nodded. “Yep, at nine. I’m sure General Branwen will be a very pleased man once we get there an hour early,” he chuckled, knowing full well how the man _despised_ mornings. _“You take those fucking blankets off me without getting me a cup of coffee or spiked hot chocolate first, soldier boy, and I_ will not hesitate _to_ _kill you,”_ Qrow had threatened the morning after they first met, both extremely hungover after drinking with each other for most of the night prior. They had somehow managed falling asleep in the same room in the same bed. Neither of them remembered how. Clover thought his puking from the day before was bad. Qrow was unaffected, only because he continued his drinking throughout the rest of the morning.

“If he so much as complains about a headache, I’m drop kicking him; I hope you know that.”

“It’s a good thing you’ll be out of the room then,” Clover responded as he lifted the cup a bit before taking a sip. He sighed in pleasure. “Coffee sure does taste better at an ungodly hour, don’t you think?”

“I’m more of a tea person myself, but yes I agree with that statement,” Winter smirked, even throwing in a slight giggle. He was happy that she felt as though she could relax around him. With the war raging and how stiff and stern the military normally was, the commander thought it important that he allow his soldiers to vedge out a bit around him, let them know that he was just as human as they were even though he didn’t show it to the rest of the public. “I still can’t believe you convinced my father to allow all this. I attended dinner with them the day before he met with you, and he was going on and on about how the war was a waste of time, money, and resources.”

“Maybe you just underestimate my charisma, Winter. I’m just that good, don’t you know?” The two laughed in unison, glad that the atmosphere wasn’t sharp enough to cut steel. They had to keep morale high, for both each other and the rest of the army.

The limo went quiet as the two kept themselves from falling asleep. That was what the flight was for. “Do you...actually think we can win within a year, General?” the pale officer asked softly, so soft you almost couldn’t hear it.

 _As Atlas General, you must be the incarnate of preservation, conservation, security, and immunity. If one does not embody such characteristics in such a prestigious and vital role, we, the entire königreich, are nothing but delusionists, so I suggest you engrave those words, those necessities, into your brain._ He had to keep up appearances, even if he wasn’t so sure himself. “Yes, I have no doubt in my mind. We _do_ have the greatest military in the world, remember? Mistral’s army won’t know what hit them. They’ll be raising that white flag in no time.”

A smile graced the young face. “Yes, you are right. I’m sorry I doubted you for a second. There’s no way we can lose,” she agreed. _So young. Why is someone so young risking their life just because someone wanted to rule the world? She’s just barely older than Jack._

“You know, Winter, I have a younger brother about your age.” He wanted to change the subject.

“Oh? I was unaware you had siblings. How many do you have?”

“Six younger - a full house no doubt. I have four sisters and two brothers. The youngest, Ivy, is only five.” Clover turned to look out the window, watching as street lamps passed by in blurs of light. He recalled getting the phone call from his father of her birth as he was just beginning to fight in the war at the time. She was so small and frail, like a piece of thin glass that would shatter if looked at the wrong way. It wasn’t until she was two that he had the chance to hold her, after his incident and both his mother and father lost their lives from a horrific bomb that had been dropped on a city they had been visiting - one of the many reasons for wanting to stop this nonsense.

“Your mother must have been young when she had you if you two are so far apart in age,” commented the Schnee.

He nodded, “Yes, she was only sixteen when she had me, but she was the best mother anyone could ever ask for. Her and my dad were my biggest role models in life. They always believed that there was so much good in the world even when they had no reason to. They were certainly something.”

“They sound like it.”

“I hope you have the chance to find someone who you know cares for you as much as I know they cared for me. I’m sure the life of a royal isn’t as grand as it’s made out to be, but I want you to find happiness after this is all over with. What happens after war is just as important as what happens during it, and I think you’ll find that out first hand here in a year. And I hope to as well.”

The car grew silent once more as Winter’s eyes widened, surprised that someone would even _think_ to care about her wellbeing, her happiness. The only other person who had done such a thing, very much known to Clover, was Klein. Her lips grew into a grateful smile, letting out a “thank you” in return.

There wasn’t much of a ride after their conversation, arriving at the airport only twenty minutes later. There was already a hearty breakfast made for them to bring on the aircraft in order for them to get some food in their bellies as they wouldn’t have another chance to eat an actual meal until late in the evening. The two soldiers brought their bags aboard the private ship, tossing them into the overhead compartments with ease (Well, Clover had no trouble. Winter was still a little short to reach them, much to her chagrin and her superior’s amusement).

They talked about little things, mostly about family. Clover shared stories of the adventures he went on with his siblings when they were younger, when his twin sisters were barely old enough to attend school and he and Kathleen were already in high school doing juvenile activities with their friends. The teenager laughed in disbelief of how the most prestigious military figure in the world had had to go to the hospital after falling out of a treehouse while drunk, and the elder did the same when Winter told him how she would often bring snow in the house to throw at the pictures on the wall and raid the sweets pantry with her brother and sister growing up.

It was a fun time, to just sit there and learn about what a soldier did outside of their time in the military, when they didn’t have a stick up their ass about following every single rule perfectly. The only downside was that the two had to acknowledge the fact that the ones they would be fighting and taking from the world had similar stories to tell, had similar families to love, had similar lives to live - no matter how evil others claimed they were. The truth was that there was always someone who loved you, which was why Clover didn’t find his decision to return difficult. He wanted to end the neverending mourning of those who were lost without a good reason, just has his parents were.

After eating, Clover and Winter made themselves comfortable on their seats that could be turned into a bed, so they could get as much rest as they could before all the war meetings and agreements they had to endure once they arrived in Mistral. He honestly felt bad for giving the first wave of battalions only two days to mentally prepare themselves for the shit they would have to endure, but there was nothing that could have been done about it. The year would surely pass in what seemed like seconds.

The lights in the aircraft had been turned off. It was now 4:30 from what Clover could tell and the two of them still had three hours of the trip left to go. Soft breathing came from the still growing girl to his left as he continued to fail in falling asleep as his heart was pumping a million times a minute for a reason he did not know. Why was he nervous to see Qrow of all people? Or maybe it was just his restlessness towards the war in general? Yes, that must be it. There was no way _Qrow_ would ever make him nervous. The man was probably one of the softest people he knew (when you got to know him that is). That mask he wore was nothing but a farce. The corvid was more like a puppy acting like a wolf at times.

If it weren’t for his lack of solitude, Clover would have groaned in frustration. Was he _excited_ to see Qrow? Even in these circumstances? Well, he guessed that the situation was better than any speaking that civilians wouldn’t have to worry about losing their lives much longer. He just couldn’t shake the fact that he felt _good_ about all of this. Like this was meant to be. That lady luck was truly at his side. Was he truly meant to bring this conflict to a close?

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment telling me what you thought. It truly means a lot to me knowing that people even glance at my work. Thank you!


End file.
